fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 1
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I RLY LUV EDDSWORLD DIS IS MAH BEAUTIFUL FANFICTION PLS LIEK IT AND SHARE IT AL OVRR TEH INTERWEBS. ONG I LUV EDDSWORLD I SUPORT ALL SHIPS PLS RAED AND ENJOY:3 Real Author's warning: (18+) This fanfic contains content that may be unsuitable for people sensitive to topics like suicide and sex. Reader discretion advised. Hai i am Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert adn i am 14 adn i usd 2 bee part of teh pink armeh i habe long neon pink hare with neon light green highlights with one part in a long ponytale and deivl horns liek Tord's but longe and thikker and my ponytail is held up by a diamond red bow. i am part jerboa therfore i have jerboa ears and a jerboa tail both partts are neon brown and iss noen liek teh rest of me. i wear an long blood red hoody that goeses down 2 my thigh and i also wear enoby black fishnets along saide neon blue and orange snakers. muh eyees r neon purple alongeside my eyephone 777 witch is vury hi tech and has a bitened orange on teh bacc. I am vuereh betifal and was luvd by everyone in primareh skool and they helpd me thru teh deaf of my vury ritch parents whitch inspired me to join teh pink armeh. anyway, nau dat im done describbing myselve lets get 2 da pkot. Takeoff It was morneng niht and I was laying in my bedf when suddenly, teh pink leader suddenly opended teh door with a ferousious face on her face. "NABRIHO Y U SAV UH BLACK SOLDIER HES AUR ENEMIE UR FIRED 4EVER GO HOME NOW!!!" She snalred with ferosiousness in her face as she kicked me in my secksy bewbs while i layed in my bed. teh black army was teh pink armeh's moral anemone they (teh black army) were partners with teh red army and teh black army did lots of bad things kiek murder poeple and force infants to go into suicide and they were very bad. as much as i wanted to punch dat btic in her lady boner and tell her to screw off, but i didn't and immediantly packed my bags and walked off capus and on to my neon white jet and thlew off. "Were do yu want 2 go madamn Nabriho'ulbon?" said my very hansum jet driver Deotilo who was very comforting and didn't mind sleeping with me (i'm still a virgin tho) I responded with "Just take me where ever I dont friken care!" i snarled. I was very pissed off becuase i was fired 4ever and i honestly didn't care where i would go even if it was eckspensive because i'm ritcher then tony stark and i can do whatever i want. then Deotilo pressed a bright neon rainbow button that showed a popup on the front pilot wondow that cycled through a bunch of random locations until it stopped on a street named Durdam Lane. "Okay than madamn Nabriho'ulbon." he saidas he sped up but not a lot since the place wasnt far from camp. Durdam Lane Ai landedd in a airport which was next 2 a haus with grey walls and a black roof which i saw from teh jet windoe. i steped out of teh jet holdingd my suicase and stared into the sky, thinking about my new life. i asked Deotilo for teh map of teh place and he handed me a map of Durdam Lane with a bunch of coordinates and houses. i didn't know where i was gona live. i could've just built my own haus sinse im ritcher then donald trump but i cared abot teh enviroment and i didnt want to waste earth's natural resources. i desided to see wat places were nearby and were rent. sadly, all of the houses on the map were already taken, but it did say there was one room for rent, but didnt tell me witch house had a room 4 rent. i walked across teh lane for rooms for rent, but the house owners said there rooms were already taken. there was now only one house left it was a one sotry house wth light yellow walls and a red roof. i knocked on the door and politely wated 4 an minute then the door was opened by a orange haired (i didnt saw ginger because it would be racist.) square chinned man wearing a purple hoody and a green jacket who asked "Um...and just who might you be secksy:3" "I'm Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert but you can call me Nabriho. do you hav an rom 4 remt?" "Yis:D" he than opended teh door 4 me. Moving in. AND A FIGHT!!! I stepped in to a room with a red couch that had 2 people sitting in it waching a ad 4 bacon. ass i was walking one of the guys on the couch, a guy with a blue hoodie and no eyes, turned to matt, who was guiding meh 2 mah nu room, and asked him "Matt, why the hell r u letting an stranger in to aur haus?" Then a brown haried man wearing a green hoody turned to the the man in teh blu hoody and slaped him across teh face "TOM! BE MOAR DAM RESPECTFUL 4 ONCE." "Screw u Edd!" they then got in to a animu battl as Matt led me to a door and opemd it reaveling a room with blu walls, a blue ved, and a red floor. "HERE IT IS, YOURE NEW ROOM!!! Fell free too change it however you please. This used 2 be tom's room, but you can have it." but as i was stppeng in to my nu rom Tom rushed over 2 matt and snarled "SREW U MATT! Y U GIVE MAH RUM 2 SUM STRANGER!?!!?!!?" "But Tom! She was probably ot there in teh cold suffering!" "HOW THE FRCK DU YU NOW? YOUKNOW FRICKING NOTHING ABOUT HER!!1!! BURN IN HELL MATH!!" "BUT WEVE ALREADY BURND IN HELL!" "WHO CARES, JUST GO DYE!!!1!" Tom then walked away from Matt as i started unpacking my bagfs and decorating teh room. After an fe hours the room was now neon pink and the floor was neon green and there wer opsters on teh walls of Ren and Stimpy. I was feeling tired after teh hole ordiel so i took a nap. Waking up to a sight! Affur about a couple hours i woked up to find Tom abot 2 iches away from my face stairing in to my neon purple eyes. "Tom..what the hell are you doing?!?" i asked him shcoked and confused he responded with "It may have not luked liek it earlier butt, i luv u and i fel in luv wit you at fuirst sigh. i must clain yuo and take you're virginity. no one else can hav u!" "Wat teh hel?!?!!??" "B quit, let me take u. take of you're cloths!" Altho i didn't want to, i didnt want to disresect him so i took off my hoody wifout hesitation, revealing my neon magenta bar barley covering my bewbs i also remuved my enoby black fishnets and my shoes wich gave Tom a erection. I then took of mah goffic black pantys revealing my vagina ass i took off my bra revealing my thicc bewbs. Tom staired at me in lust ass he removed his pants and poxers, exposing his thicc erekt peins. Tom then grabed my head liek how kratos held that dead person's head in God oof War and thrust it into his pensi. i sucked on it liek a fat kid sucking on a lollipop flavoured popcicle 4 teh first tiem and i could feel his pre-mayonaise on my tongue as i entangled his penis liek a snake rapping on to its prey as Tom moand in pleasure. "Please...lit meh shov my corndog in to your pussy..." Tom moaned as i laid down and spread my legs 4 teh secksy basterd. without hesititation Tom thrusted his lil Tom into my mango while i played with my bewbs. as he ws thrusting Tom got on me and shuvd his tongue down my throat which gave me a orgams. eventually i couldfeel his tongue toching the walls of my stomach which made me moan lustfully as he then removed his tongue as he continud thrusting in to me. "AAAAAAA....i...i'm about to..." then Tom removed his penis then it cummed on my face and i licked teh vum off in pleasure. his cun tated sweater then any brand of sugar i could thinkof with a small hint of smirnoff. "Fel lucky i removed it in tiem, wouldnt want anyone finding out. Lets do dis agan some day." Tom spoke tiredly as he put his clothes on and tucked his worn out lil tom back in to his boxers as he waked out the door of my room as i fell asleep thinking of nothing but pleasant thoughts about what else was in store for me in my new life with them... AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEAR R LINKS 2 FUTUER CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's Note: I would like to offer my sincerest apology to Edd Gould, his family, and his closest friends if this story has offended them in any way, shape, or form. This and future chapters were made as jokes and expect subsequent chapters to get even more disgusting and I will stop making chapters if either of these people complain to me. *End of chapter 1*Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic